


Five times America and England argued

by MooshMoosh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooshMoosh/pseuds/MooshMoosh
Summary: And one time they agreed.-five times through history where America and England have argued and the one time they agreed.-





	Five times America and England argued

**Author's Note:**

> Slight tw for bruising and vague vague mentions of torture (not actual torture just that some may interpret it that way)

“What’s that?”

“What’s what, America? I don’t have time for this.” England ground out in frustration, not even stopping in his writing.

They were in an office that was given to them before a meeting between America, England, and the 2nd president John Adams. England was alone with no other representatives to accompany him. Hell, he wasn’t even entirely sure that England’s bosses knew there was a meeting. And if they did, then they obviously didn’t care. England looked to be finishing up some last minute papers and documents, though America couldn’t be sure because when he tried asking or looking, he was quickly shooed away. America didn’t have anything to do so he spent his time watching the other write while also noting how fast he could write before remembering that England’s handwriting was barely legible.

“On your wrist, what's that?”

England froze and looked at the dark bruise and cuts that encircled his thin hand. At some point the cuff of his sleeve had risen on his arm and America had been staring at the bruise for a good three minutes. He noticed the way England had glanced quickly at his other wrist as if to make sure a certain something else was also covered.

He stood up abruptly and started to stack his papers so hurriedly that the ink was smudging. England practically kicked away the chair he was seated in and said, “Send for me when the meeting starts,” And almost raced toward the door.

America wasn't having it.

He kicked off the wall he was leaning on with tense shoulders, arms crossed over his chest. He caught up with England just as he opened the door then America shoved it close. America pushed himself in front of England shoulders rigid.

“Arthur—“ America started.

“No, you aren’t allowed to call me that.” England shot back instantly.

“Fine. Stop being difficult,” America said. “What happened to you?” He was independent, not an ass. Or, not a complete ass, at least.

England grit his teeth and looked about ready to snap. His green eyes burning with an acidic hostility. He tried pushing America aside to open the door. It didn’t work, but America admired his determination.

England stepped back and looked like he was going to just try to ram America down. Okay, he’s had enough of this.

America reached out and grabbed England by the elbows, pinning them to his sides. God, he hoped there weren’t anymore hidden bruising.

His reaction was explosive, Immediately lashing out and trying to rip himself away from the younger nation. It was like trying to pin down a bear with just your hands. America made a quick decision he was sure to regret and switched their positions, slamming England’s back against the door. England clenched his fists, ruining the papers he still had in his hands.

“England,” he loosened his grip on the other. “Is everything ok?”

England’s face turned red and sobs burst from him like cannons.

“I’ve been shackled up like an animal!” England sobbed, America could see how much it hurt for England to say this. How much England hates letting people know anything about him. “Ever since the fucking war, I’ve been chained, and locked up by my boss! I hate him! I hate him more then you fucking know!” He took a shuddering breath.

England started to shout, “as if it was my idea to start and lose a war! As if I’m the traitor!” America had let his grip on England go lax, his blue eyes widening. All this time and England had spent it cuffed and condemned in his own country for something he could have never stopped.

England was still crying. Screaming and shouting the wrongs done to England by his people in charge. The people who were supposed to have his best interests in mind. He couldn’t stop himself from spilling all in that moment. England could only keep so much in until the floodgates broke and he started feeling worse then he did before.

He finished his rant with a flourish, throwing his papers to the floor and glaring at America. Tears still streaming down his face, England snarled, “is that the answer you’re looking for? I hope you’re fucking happy now.”

England turned around, finally being able to open the door. He left, slamming it shut behind him.

If America had known- if America had known he wouldn’t have been able to do anything. His people wanted to remain neutral, stay out of international affairs.

And unfortunately, that even meant staying out of Arthur Kirkland’s affairs.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I didn’t explain enough, after the revolutionary war, England’s king (who absolutely was off his rocker) chained England up as punishment even though the personifications have nothing to do with wether or not a war is won but yeet.


End file.
